Blurry Lines
by kykywilson
Summary: Severus Snape is not a nice man. Hermione Granger is not the girl that everyone believes her to be. What will happen when these two souls collide in the middle of the war against Voldemort? Can the lines of good and evil truly be defined?
1. Chapter 1

**(I don't own Harry Potter or any characters. I am not J.K. Rowling though I wish I was that amazing)**

A sharp crack echoed in the night.  
Severus Snape looked upon the iron wrought gates of Hogwarts with a weary expression. It was times like these that he wished that he could apparate directly into his dungeons. With a large sigh, he began to make his way in agony pushing open the gate and letting in clang shut. A noise coming from nearby drew his attention to the large oak trees towering over the gates. He narrowed his eyes. Most people would call out "who's there" or some other such cliche from a muggle film.  
However, Severus Snape was not most people. 

**He drew his wand from his robes, careful not to disturb his already tender muscles from being under the cruciatus curse too many times. As his hand rose, aiming at the tree branches, he hoped that it was a Malfoy he was about to hex.****_ It would serve them right. Doubting my loyalty to the cause. I am sure the Dark Lord would turn a blind eye to whatever...incident should happen. Especially if it involved knocking Lucius Malfoy off that self-proclaimed pedestal he sits his arse on. The Dark Lord is still displeased with him at the moment...would work quite well in my favor I suppose._**

**Taking aim, he cast a silent binding spell and felt satisfaction rise up in him as he heard a loud thump, unmistakably human, fall from the tree below. With his wand still drawn, he made his way towards the crumpled heap lying on the cold hard ground.  
"Miss Granger, what have we here?" Annoyance ran clear through his voice as he realized who the culprit was.**

**She stared up at him wide eyed and looking terrified. He was too tired to think straight. All he could think about was the cool feel of his sheets beneath him. He felt himself begin to droop slightly and realized with a start that he would most likely pass and soon. He would have to let the girl go lest he wanted people to whisper in the morning when passing students and faculty would find him lying unconscious on the ground next to the fully bound Granger. Besides what was the girl doing out here in the middle of the night anyway? Was the Weasel and the Chosen Snob waiting for her? That didn't seem likely. If she had been accompanied, those two oafs would have went running towards her when they saw her fall. So what was she doing out here all alone in the middle of a bloody war? Didn't she realize she could get herself killed being so erroneously stupid? ****_Not like I would care. But I am sure that Potter would be a miserable wreck if his little girlfriend would be killed. _**

**He nearly snorted. Everyone short of the dimwitted Weasley boy knew that Granger never saw anything in Potter. Whereas she was book smart know-it-all, all Potter was an arrogant replication of his father. Even if no one else truly believed him, he suspected that Granger felt similarly from the looks he saw her pass him in Potions class.  
He glanced up at the sky and back at the girl below. With a heavy sigh, he waved his wand over her releasing her from the binding spell. Startled, she began to sit up slowly with unwavering eyes focused on him.**

**"Well Miss Granger? I haven't got all day. Spit it out you insufferable girl."**

**"I...can't...I..." She choked out and began to sob loudly.**

**"SPIT IT OUT GRANGER!" **

**"Professor Snape I...I..." She looked down. "Can we go to your quarters? I'd much rather tell you in a much more...private setting."**

**He looked at her for a moment considering legilimency. But when he saw how broken she was in her eyes, he gave in.**

**"Come along girl."**


	2. Chapter 2

She shouldn't have gone after him. She knew rationally it was a ridiculous idea. But she had to find out. She couldn't have gone to him in the day time. Too many people. Too many questions. I mean a seventh year female Gryffindor actually seeking to spend extra time with the dreaded bat of the dungeons?

Ridiculous.

Or so they'd think. But in the end, did that really matter what people thought? Moreover, what they would think if everything went according to plan?

Plan.

Such a dreadful word.

Harry's plan, Dumbledore's plan, Voldemort's plan...never a dull moment. Nonetheless, these "plans" all seemed to sacrifice the soul on another. It was because of one of these recent plans that she had been forced to go after Snape. He would understand. He had to.

(flashback-early that morning)

She had been walking down to meet the boys and grab a quick breakfast before heading off to Potions. As she continued down the steps of the grand staircase, Hermione quickly made her way down the flights of stairs before realizing that her bad had a rip in it until all her textbooks, light readings, parchments, and quills were splattered between the now moving staircases.

"Bloody hell!" She let out a long sigh.

As she bent down to begin collecting her supplies, an unnoticed shadow made its where towards her and she suddenly found her satchel fully repaired and her belongings returned to their places. Startled, she looked up and found herself looking into the piercing eyes of Professor Dumbledore.

"Good morning Miss Granger."

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore. Thank you for assisting me in gathering my belongings."

"It was no trouble at all. In fact, I was on my way to the Gryffindor common room to see if I could steal a moment of your time perhaps? No need to worry about Potions class for today Miss Granger. I am sure Professor Snape will be most understanding regarding the...situation we find ourselves in."

**_Hmm...this does not sound good if Dumbledore thinks that Snape can find room in his schedule of insults and degradation to be understanding._**

"Professor, please by all means, I would be very curious to find out the reason for your uneasiness"

"Follow me to my office please Miss Granger. These are dark times and we wouldn't want certain individuals finding out about the information that I am to share with you." On that gloomy note, he turned, beckoning that she follow, and the pair set off to his office.

They attempted light conversation as they continued their walk through the castle. However, neither could rid the sense of discomfort they both were feeling. They arrived at his office and he beckoned that she should take a seat. There was a moment of silence between the pair. Then, Dumbledore began to speak.

"Miss Granger, I trust that you are aware of the role that Professor Snape plays in this war?"

**_Huh? Why is he telling me this?_**

"Of course sir. Harry has told me of what the two of you discuss and what little information that the Professor has shared with him."

Hermione eyed Dumbledore curiously.

**_Why bring me here to ask me if I know about Snape? I expect information about the war, about our next plan of attack. What does the bat of the dungeons really matter?_**

As if reading her thoughts, Dumbledore spoke gravely.

"This may seem like a heavy duty task for you Miss Granger. I can understand the difficulty that lies with the decision you are going to be forced to make. Let me explain. When you came to me six months ago following the death of your parents, you asked me to make you a full fledged Order member. I refused. However, after your persistence and dedication my hand was forced in that matter. As part of the induction for new members, you were sworn in with a blood oath. Will you recall the incantation that activated your initiation Miss Granger?"

The know-it-all in her could not help but answer although she dreaded where this conversation was leading.

" 'In patiendo pro omnibus' "

**"Very good Miss Granger. Can you explain the origin of that particular phrase?"**

"It is Latin meaning "in suffering for all." According to Hogwarts: A History, Helga Hufflepuff was the only one that could see the evil that resided within Salazar Slytherin. Helga attempted to show the others the truth but they laughed her away. The story of the Chamber of Secrets states that Salazar created the chamber before he left the school and no one is aware of whatever happened to him. However,it is said that Helga attempted to confront Salazar as he was departing, knowing full well all the secrets of the chamber. The two founders dueled and lost their lives together. As she felt the pull of the veil, Godric ran towards her and she repeated the phrase to him. The theory is that she was attempting to protect the Muggleborn students. Rowena and Godric pretended to be blind to what Salazar was doing at the time and she finally decided to take a stand. Furthermore, her sacrifice caused the destruction of the true Chamber of Secrets which has never been located. In its' stead, a part of Salazar's soul took hold in the Basilisk that had resided in the school years ago."

"Always so thorough Miss Granger. Now why do we use that particular incantation to initiate new Order members?"

"To promote a sense of unity and bravery sir?" She truly had no idea of the answer.

" True, however, there is one more important aspect to it. It serves as a reminder to our members that we strive for the Greater Good. We strive to see a future free from Voldemort's reign. In a sense, I suppose you can say it is the idea of self-sacrifice if you wanted to phrase it in such a crude fashion."

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but why did you bring me here to talk Professor?"

"I must ask something of you. And the matter that I must ask is extremely delicate and severely important to our side. But I will get to that. I asked you Miss Granger if you knew the role that Professor Snape plays in this war. For it is pivotal that his identity as a spy is protected at all costs. In his position, he has come across some rather...frightening information, at least where you are concerned."

"You are, as you have always been, the brightest witch of your age. As a best friend of Harry's' you have been vital in his victories thus far, especially where Voldemort is concerned."

(Long pause)

"So Voldemort wants... to kill me?"

"In a sense. Voldemort is a man that seeks power and the rewards of that power Miss Granger. He wants to break you. He sees a way to triumph over Harry as Harry cares deeply toward you. By hurting you, Harry will go after him. Which is exactly the way he wants it. Remember the story of Helga Hufflepuff, a witch so deeply devoted to the art of teaching all students that she sacrificed her life to see the end of Salazar. She was quite aware I assume that she would not make it out alive from that duel. However, without her sacrifice, you and I would most likely not being having this conversation Miss Granger as per what Slytherins' view as the correct role of Muggleborns" Dumbledore sighed.

She couldn't breath.

**_ This can't be happening...can it? She is an 18 year old girl (thanks to the time turner in third year) that happened to actually enjoy studying. Sure she was Harry Potter's friend, even helped him out like any good friend should. She wasn't suppose to be a..a...a pawn of war._****_Was she?_**

"...how does Voldemort...plan my submission?"

"Through the ultimate obstacle that faces women, both magical and muggle, pregnancy. He plans to impregnate you himself and see to it that he exerts his power and control over even the most seemingly basic qualities of humanity."

**_Me? Pregnant?_**

"But sir! What are we going to do! I can't give birth to that horrible monsters' spawn!""

"Hold still a moment Miss Granger. I told you I must ask something of you. Voldemort can not father a child. The destruction that follows will be inconceivable. I am not even certain that he realizes the repercussions that can and will occur if such an event were to happen. As such, his determination to see Potter fail by using you is strong. There is only one way to prevent such a catastrophe. Miss Granger, you must agree to marry Professor Snape and let him impregnate you. "

"It is the only way to ensure that Voldemort continues in his weakened state. The child that you carry will be Professor Snape's although Voldemort will believe otherwise. Furthermore, the marriage of the pair of you has two main benefits. One, the fertility charms placed on marriage instantly destroy your chances of getting pregnant by anyone other than Professor Snape. Your uterus is charmed with a nonreversible protection charm that coats the lining of the wall preventing any...foreign substances, other than your husbands, from remaining in your body. Secondly, shall this war end soon and Professor Snape need absolvement, it will be easier considering he has had a wife and child to protect. You will be doing the world a great service Miss Granger."

**_Why me? I have been through so much. I am being forced to go through so much more. It seems I have no choice in the way I use my own body anymore. Turned into the next Molly Weasley...and Ronald...poor Ron...he will be crushed! Pregnant and married to the bat of the dungeons...his own girlfriend...that's sure to help his self esteem complex..how can I do this? Where is that Gryffindor spirit when I need it..._**

"Does...Professor Snape know of your idea?"

"No he is not aware. I thought it would sound more..logical coming from you Miss Granger." He attempted a weak smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Do you agree to do what I have asked of you Miss Granger?"

There was a long pause.

"I do sir."

(end of flashback)


	3. Chapter 3

**She had been watching the Professor all day. During meals, walking through the corridors...she felt like what the muggles would call a had been leaving the library when she happened to see the faint whispering of Snapes' familiar billowing robes which caused her to pause. **

**_What if he laughs? Looks at me like I have gone mad? Which I suppose is probably close to the truth. I mean am I really about to ask my irritable Potions professor, who is also a double spy for the most powerful wizard in the world and well Voldemort, to marry me and let me have his babies because I am rather fond of living? Really Hermione?_**

**She let out a sigh and with a quick disillusionment charm and made her way after him.**

**She made her way quickly and quietly after him, quite surprised he hadn't hexed her by now. Either he did not realize she was there or just did not care at the moment. Most likely the latter. Suggesting that Severus Snape did not know something was like saying Dumbledore was straight. Just not true.**

**She followed after him and they made their way out of the castle and across the campus. They were far enough that they would break through the anti-apparition wards soon. Hermione could not help but stare at the Professor as she tried to keep up while remaining out of his sight. Finally, Snape came to a brisk halt just outside of the gates. Before she even had a chance to register what had happened, with a thunderous crack, Snape had apparated away from Hogwarts and away from her.**

**Hours passed. Although there was not a giant arrow pointing her to "Voldemort's creepy hideout" her gut was telling her that was exactly where he was. She did hope he was alright.**

**_Alright? Seriously? Since when have I started caring for the greasy git?...maybe it is only natural considering that I have two choices for the father of my child and one of them wants to quite literally take over the world and kill me and everyone I love. Since when has my life turned into a cheesy muggle film?_**

**She started to doze off in the branches of an overhanging tree in case Snape suddenly returned. A loud crack rang through the air startling her awake. She sat up glancing down from the branches, horrified.**

**The robes that he left in were ripped and tattered with blood stains soaking through multiple spots. He had multiple lacerations throughout his torso, indicating slicing hexes at the very least. The slight trembling that was evident in his hands and legs showed the signs of someone who had the cruciatus curse used on them too many times. But that isn't what horrified Hermione the most. It was the fragile little boy that she could see. He looked so wounded and hurt. When he looked up into the night sky, the reflection of the moon on his eyes showed a pain there so deep that no one would ever truly understand.**

**He stood for a moment rigidly, seemingly to consider something. He started to limp towards the castle as Hermione realized that if she didn't get in now, she would be locked out until the next time a professor ventured out the castle and could unlock the gate for her. She prepared to make her way down from the tree when her robes got caught on a branch on her descent.**

**_Shit._**

**She turned towards Snape knowing full well that he finally noticed her presence. Her face froze as she watched his wand raise in almost slow motion and a blank stare transfixed his face. Gone was the fragile little boy that she saw before.**

**This, Severus Snape, was a killer.**

**She closed her eyes to avoid the inevitable pain she was sure would follow. Cruciatus, Sectumsempra...no telling what spell he will use...I am so high up I don't think I can clearly see who I am...at least...I won't have to deal with Voldemort if he chose the Killing Curse...**

**Hermione braced herself for the pain of the cruciatus when she felt a full body bind hit her, constricting her lungs and throat. She fell to the ground in a jumbled heap. The combination of the spell and how hard she hit the ground caused her to feel a bit lightheaded. She watched him wide eyed as he walked over to her.**

**"Miss Granger, what have we here?" Snape asked her with his typical sneer as the annoyance of being stuck with her seeped into his voice.**

**She just couldn't deal with it. His annoyance, Dumbledore's plan, Voldemort, the war, any of it! She didn't want to turn into a baby making machine! She wanted a future, a career, a life...not that being a mother wouldn't be extremely fulfilling but it should be on her own terms! She expected to face some discrimination as she set her career goals, the magical world still had a strong running idea of what a woman's proper "role" was, but not like this! To be given out like some common harlot from death eater to death eater for their sexual pleasure! She half expected for Draco Malfoy to walk up to her with his pompous arse claiming his "right" to her. In that moment, Hermione Jean Granger was not a know-it-all, but a normal teenage girl (well as normal as one can be in the wizarding world) dealing with situations that required the utmost care, precision, focus.**

**She felt the tears well up in her eyes. Snape waved his wand over her, releasing her from the bind.**

**_What? Snape give up the opportunity to torture a student? He must be worse off than I believed..._**

**She struggled to form coherent thoughts as she realized he was trying to say something.**

_**Well here goes nothing...**_

**"Well Miss Granger? I haven't got all day. Spit it out you insufferable girl." She couldn't help but realize that his usual snarl was gone and was replaced by an exasperated sigh. Here was the moment that she had been waiting for. She looked up at him...**

**"I...can't...I..." She choked out and began to sob loudly.**

**"SPIT IT OUT GRANGER!"**

**"Professor Snape I...I..." She looked down. "Can we go to your quarters? I'd much rather tell you in a much more...private setting." She had no idea what had made her say that. But she felt much more calm with that idea.**

**He looked at her for a moment. With a sigh and a slight nod of the head, Snape stunned Hermione.**

**"Come along girl."**


	4. Chapter 4

****

He turned his back to her and began to make his way towards the gates. He paused when he didn't hear the sound of feet scurrying to keep after him. He whirled around facing her and watched as she stood there completely still.

"Well Granger? Are you coming? Or are you going to continue to stand there daydreaming about whatever shallow thoughts that have began to clutter your already dreadfully filled brain?"

Blinking quickly, she gathered her wits and with a mumbled "sorry Professor Snape" and ran after him. **_Was that a half compliment? He did say that my brain was filled...even if it is dreadful._******

With that, the pair began to make their way up to the castle. The tension between the pair was evident to both however, Snape chose to ignore it. He couldn't help but notice as Hermione continued to watch him all the way up to the stone steps of the entrance to the castle.

"What are you doing you insufferable girl?"

"Nothing Professor Snape. I was just...observing the state that you are in. Might I ask what was the cause of it?" She asked curiously.

"No you may not ask. Although I am sure you will continue to try. Perhaps if you can learn to keep those eyes of yours focused on where you are going and not on me Miss Granger, I might oblige you with some small idea of what occurred this evening later on."

They continued their descent to the dungeons. Snape struggled with not screaming as each step caused a flame of unbearable agony to rip through his chest. Hermione, while following his instructions not to watch him, still noticed the convulsions that shook him every few minutes or so.

"Should we go to Madame Pomphrey and get you help Professor?"

"Of course not you daft girl! I am sure that Potter and the old coot have kept you informed on...my allegiance to certain parties?" She nodded her head furiously. "Then use that bright brain of yours to understand that the Dark Lord is most...creative shall we say in his curses and has been around a lot longer than our Madame Pomphrey has been. Furthermore, it would do an insolent chit such as yourself good to remember that we are not always alone in our conversations Miss Granger, even in the hallways of this beloved school."

They walked in silence the rest of the way until they reached the end of a hallway with in a dimly lit corridor. There was a single portrait hanging depicting a python. Snape walked up to the portrait and coolly stated "Felix Felicis". The snake slithered forward, and with a quick glance to Hermione which elicited a nod from Snape, the snake began to stretch its' mouth open. When it stopped, a long, narrow corridor followed with a simple brown door that could be seen at the very end of the corridor.

**_Jeez, paranoid much professor?_******

It seemed that he heard what she was thinking. He glanced at her for a moment, lip curling in his usual fashion, before billowing forward, crossing the snakes mouth, which at this point had come to resemble a threshold, and continued on. She quickly made to follow after him. As they continued walking towards the door, it seemed to Hermione that the tunnel was getting narrower and narrower. She glanced over her shoulder back the way they came and saw darkness as the snake began to close its' mouth.

"Professor? Is it just me or is it-" She stopped. The corridor was definately getting more and more narrower. Her proof? The fact that she now found herself pressed up against the most feared professor in the entire school as he turned around suddenly to answer her question. She looked up into his eyes and could see the various emotions crossing his eyes. But what excited Hermione the most was the obvious lust that was held in his eyes and continued to stay there.

**She had had her fun with Krum, Ron, and even Harry once. But this was the actually raw hunger of a man, not of a boy. Pure, unadulterated lust. And she was causing it.**

There was no room to move as she found a wall to either side of her and her back was now pressed firmly against a solid wall that had not been there only moments before. There was only one choice for her, to move closer to Severus Snape.

-

He could feel the panic that had been rising in her as the walls began to close in. He, of course, was use to the claustrophobia of it all and was quite comfortable. However, he never considered how another person, a girl, would react to their closed in space.

**_She hasn't been a girl for quite sometime Severus. The way that her hips flow slightly from her sides, tight against her skinny jeans which shape the rest of her legs. The swell of her breasts in her loosely fitting shirt that her robe cannot conceal. Her eyes, burning with desire, as she bites down on her lower lip...WAKE UP SEVERUS! This girl, I mean woman, I mean girl, oh bloody hell there is no getting around the fact that she is a woman, well she's a student and what would she want with the bat of the dungeons anyway?_******

He knew that he could have warned her. Should have actually. But he thought that he would have a bit of fun, seeing the Gryffindor princess squirm. However, he realized what a horrible, dreadful, completely atrocious idea it was and he was a complete fool to have thought of it.

I should have just sent her off to that bloody tower with a months worth of detention. **_Ah well...I already set myself up for a bit of fun..might as well...enjoy it.._****  
He walked closer to her, completely filling in any personal space they had had prior to that moment with his shadow alone. He relished in the fact that he noticed her breathing was getting faster and her heart was beating so fast that he could actually hear it.**

He moved his face close her ear as he whispered to her. "What's wrong Granger? Feeling a bit..uncomfortable? Have I finally found a way to shut you up?"

**He began to nuzzle her neck with his lips,carefully leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and continued his ministrations. He enjoyed her whimpers in pleasure as he carefully bit her neck and began to suck on it as well. He hadn't noticed that they were in a full embrace, that she had twined her arms around him, until a flare of pain shot out from his side and he jumped from her as if electrocuted. He suddenly began seeing white spots cloud his vision and knew that he was going to collapse. He waved his wand quickly over the door, releasing the wards, before turning towards, the girl. The last thing he saw were her chocolate brown eyes watching him with concern as she continued to speak words that he could not quite make out as the darkness claimed him once again...**

-

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taking me so long to post. Sometimes life just gets in the way I am sure that you all know :) Anyways, I will try to post frequently. However, with school and work things with me will still be extremely busy and I am not going to make a promise to post every night or such and not live up to my word. So please be patient with me, I WILL COMPLETE THIS STORY, I can promise that. This is actually my first fanfic and I know how frustrating it can be to have a great story that you love not get completed :( So I hope you guys are enjoying and please review xD**

**And also, the next chapter may or may not have some really, lets say steamy action in it xD I haven't quite decided if I wanted to add that to the story quite yet. But if it does, you guys have been warned xD that's why I chose to rate the story as I have.**


	5. Chapter 5

When he came to several hours later, confused and drowsy, he noticed several things. First, he felt worlds better. In fact, he felt the best that he had ever felt since the war had began and he had been in the presence of the Dark Lord. Two, he was not in the corridor anymore. He was in his rather large four poster bed with a freshly lit fire crackling in the fireplace. However, neither of these things caused Severus Snape as much confusion as the fact that he had a witch wrapped against his side, fast asleep And with that fact, he noticed one more thing, that he quite enjoyed the feeling of having her curled against him, with her head resting on his chest, rising and falling with his breathes. Her hair was fanned out against his bare chest and her breath came out in short, quick instances. He let out a sigh knowing that he would have to wake the girl eventually but not wanting to be the one that would have to. Hugging her close to him for one last moment, he almost lost all nerve when a faint moan echoed from her mouth causing a slight stirring in his pants, but he gently rolled her off of him and onto the other side of the bed. She stirred slightly but did not wake up as she buried herself deeper in the covers.

He smirked. The Gryffindor princess in his bed. Oh, the fun that he could have with that idea! He stood from the bed and glanced at her sleeping form. She is actually quite beautiful when she sleeps. Most likely because it is the one time that she is not talking. He continued to watch her for a few moments before sighing and walking to the bathroom.

As he shut the door behind him, she opened her eyes as well blinking in confusion at first. She was not startled by the change of her sleeping location. Rather, she could not help but feel a slight pang in her chest at the idea that Severus had moved her off of him. When did I start thinking of him as Severus instead of Snape? Oh right,probably about the same time that his mouth was on my neck...When she heard the flushing of the loo as he presumably began to wash his hands, a slight blush crossed her cheeks out of the embarrassment of the situation. She felt relieved that he had moved her because of his bodily needs and not because he did not want her there. After she had cleaned him up and set him on the bed, she had felt a certain need to lay with him and was deeply surprised she had not woken to him screaming at her to get off of him. Then again,he did not seem that upset in the corridor... A huge grin became plastered on her face as she considered the fact that the man that she was most likely to marry actually wanted her. She, Hermione Jean Granger, managed to give the greasy bat of the dungeons, the feared potions professor, Dumbledore's right hand man and trusted Order spy, a hard on.

At that moment, Severus walked out of the bathroom and when he glanced at the bed, noticed with a slight feeling of disappointment that she was already awake. However, when he saw a deep blush across her cheeks, his thoughts turned almost smug. He did not have to use legilimency to clearly see that the girl had been thinking about himself prior to his return and with the deep red that her cheeks were turning, he knew that her thoughts were not as innocent as others would believe.

"Is there something the matter Miss Granger?"

A long pause followed. Hermione blushed even more profusely before managing to shake her head and quickly threw off the rest of the covers in a blur. Quite obviously flustered, she attempted to get out of bed rather quickly however, nearly went tumbling head first as her legs were caught in the sheets. Before she could hit the floor, strong, steady arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her up. Their eyes never left each other.

"Thank you professor." She whispered quietly.

And he closed himself off in that moment. With a muttered "welcome", he quickly pulled away glaring at her and barked out that she should get properly dressed immediately. Fuck! Shit! Really? What was I thinking.. she's a student and I'm...a dirty old man...

She paused in confusion at his abrupt change in behavior but did as he requested. I wonder what that was all about...was it something I did? She chewed on her lip, considering, as she pulled out her wand to scorgify her school robes. With a brief stitching charm as well, her robes were as good as new. She grabbed them and began walking to the loo when she felt him grab her shoulder.

"What on Earth do you think you are doing Miss Granger?" He sounded honestly confused.

"Umm well I thought I would use the loo and take a shower Professor."

He stared at her for a very long time. With a heavy sigh, he released her shoulder and stated, "very well then" and began to turn and walk to a door on the other side of the room. He began to open the door, pausing, and turned to look at her.

"When you are finished, exit out this door and into the kitchen. Do not touch anything. Do not go into any other room. Walk out this door, and directly into the kitchen. Do I make myself clear Miss Granger? There is no room for foolhardy, Gryffindor arrogance in my quarters."

Her nostrils flared. "Very well then sir, but kindly be aware that there is no room for snarky, overbearing, and quite frankly childish behavior in my presence. Furthermore, by having an apparent subconscious need to insult the house of Gryffindor during the few times you are ever in a conversation with another being, proves the immaturity that Slytherin house truly crafts and well, quite frankly Professor, I always thought that that sort of behavior was above your Slytherin expertise. I suppose I was quite wrong."

****There was a long pause as the pair watched each other with loathing. She hadn't meant to say all that. She knew there were going to be consequences. But as her body had woken up, her brain had as well and his choice to suddenly pull away from her registered with the hurt area of her emotions. Before he could reply, she smartly turned around and walked straight into the loo, slamming the door with a bang. A small smirk graced his lips as he sighed, turned around, and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

She stepped out the bedroom carefully. That shower had done and world of wonders for her. She had also admonished herself for addressing Professor Snape in such a manner. She just let her stupid pride get in the way. Emotions. Ugh. _Realistically, Professor Snape would not want a bushy, insufferable know-it-all like me anyways...Why would he... _She shook the thoughts from her head and filed them in a "deal with later" folder in her brain. As she walked down the hallway, her nose was filled with the most delicious scent she could ever remember.

"Mhmm pancakes!" She practically squealed in delight.

"Indeed. Being a Muggleborn, I am sure you are well enough aware with such such a simply cake-like breakfast. " Came a familiarly snide voice from the kitchen.

Hovering over the stove, paying her absolutely zero attention, Professor Snape was making pancakes.

That sight in and of itself was a cause for the giggles and Hermione started laughing uncontrollably. Snape glanced at her, raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"Sit." He pointed to a small table centered in the kitchen. She did so. He prepared them both a plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs and with large glasses of orange juice. They ate in silence, albeit it not as awkward as either pair believed it would be. They finished breakfast quickly, cleaned the dishes, and Snape directed Hermione to resume her former seat. After a brief moment of stony silence, Snape glared at Hermione.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you forgetting the entire reason behind you needing to lay your burdensome presence on me early this morning?"

A long pause.

"Spit it out girl! We haven't got all day!"

"You...you're not going to like it.."

"Miss Granger, as touching as I find your concern to what my likes and dislikes are, I am in no mood to listen to much more of your ramblings. So I invite you to tell me, one last time, or I will be forced to resort to other...more viable solutions..."

Her eyes narrowed . "You wouldn't. It is illegal to use Legilimency on a student."

One eyebrow rose sharply. "Oh? And since when, pray tell, Granger, have I been labeled an angel? I am sure that my list of what could considered "illegal" activities is much lengthier than what you can imagine. Using Legilimency to seek answers would be mild to the things I have done.

Hermione couldn't help but notice the trace of bitterness that was laced in his voice.

"...Professor Dumbledore and I were discussing the war. He told me about the importance of your role as a spy. (His eyes narrowed) He told me that you discovered certain information that has made me a target for the Dark Lord..."

"What information did he tell you?"

"Voldemort..(Snape hissed at the casual use of the name but Hermione ignored him)..wants to impregnate me. He feels it would be the ultimate way to incapacitate me. I wouldn't be able to help Harry. I wouldn't be able to pass even mild defensive spells because of the energy that is required for witches to actually carry a child to term completely. Not to mention the numerous other differences between muggle and wizarding pregnancies. They last longer than muggle ones. A complete year. Instead of begin to the baby grows a lot more rapidly than muggles causing a much larger stomach. Fatigue is worse...it's a horribly clever plan that he has created...I just wished I wasn't a part of it..."

She looked at her feet while a long silence fell on the pair. When he replied, his tone was the softest she had ever her it. Almost sympathetic.

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

"I suppose if Dumbledore told you, he must have developed an idea to solve this problem."

She glanced at him. Then looked away.

"Yes..he has.."

"Well? You wouldn't risk talking to me if there wasn't something beyond telling me information that I already know."

"...He thinks...that...

youandIshouldgetmarriedandthatyoushouldgetmepregna ntthatwayVoldemortdoesn'tbecausethatwouldcreateane viltheworldisnotpreparedforandthatwayyouareprotect edwhenthewarisoverbecauseyoucansayanycrimesyoucomm ittedwerebasedoffprotectionyourwifeandchild!"

He blinked. "Pardon...?" He had only gotten a verbal slaughtering of words like "child" and "you" and although he didn't quite understand exactly what she said, a feeling similar to that of a Disillusionment charm, shivered through his body. She sighed, met his eyes directly, and with all the Gryffindor courage she could muster, boldly looked him in the eye.

"Severus Snape, will you marry me?"

**A/N: I know this one was really short but I thought it was too funny to not be on it's own :) Sorry for taking so long to update. Life gets in the way sometimes. But I am determined to finish this!**


End file.
